Conundrum (episode)
After the crew's memories are mysteriously erased, the computer records indicate that the Federation is at war with the Lysians, and that the Enterprise has been ordered to attack their command center. Summary As the crew is going through a typical day (Data fixing Deanna Troi a drink in Ten Forward to settle a bet over a three-dimensional chess game, Dr. Crusher tending to a crewmember injured cliff-diving on the holodeck, and Commander Riker arguing with Ensign Ro about her changing ship's procedure without his knowledge), the is approached by a small vessel of unknown configuration. After the vessel scans the Enterprise, a wave of energy passes throughout the ship, and the entire crew suffers from memory loss. They have forgotten their identities, but have retained the appropriate skills for running the ship. What they also don't realize is that there is someone else on the bridge who wasn't there before the wave hit, also wearing a Starfleet uniform and claiming to be suffering from memory loss. Riker suggests to an equally anonymous Captain Picard that he is their leader, since he has four pips on his collar, more than anyone else present. Worf suggests otherwise, and presumes he is the leader because he is the most decorated person on board due to his baldric. Dr. Crusher realizes that she is a medical officer, but the injured crewmember in Sick Bay still doesn't know what she is doing there. Riker, Ro, and La Forge go to Engineering to try to get the engines running. La Forge works on getting engine propulsion back online and tries to find personnel files so that they'll know who they are while Riker and Ro go to the rest of the ship as a survey team. Worf, in the meantime, has assumed leadership and is happy when Geordi reports the ship is ready for battle with the phasers back online. With computer access limited, Riker and Ro travel throughout the ship and confirm that the memory loss is not limited to the bridge; rather than their normal hostility, the two have an almost playful relationship, with Ro commenting that Riker doesn't look like someone who needs a holodeck to have fun. After La Forge successfully accesses the ship's computer, he is able to get a list with photos of the Enterprise s bridge officers. The list confirms that Picard is indeed the commanding officer of the Enterprise. To Worf's dismay, the list has him near the bottom, second to last. Interestingly, the computer's list has one new addition to the ship's regular command crew. Commander Keiran MacDuff is the ship's first officer, and Commander Riker has been bumped down to second officer. Data and La Forge are able to get more information out of the computer, and they brief the senior officers about their current mission: The Enterprise has been tasked to destroy the Lysian command center as part of a coordinated attack on their mortal enemy, with whom they've been at war for years. The information also suggests that the Lysians have a weapon which could cause memory loss. Troi wants to open communications with headquarters to confirm their mission, but the Enterprise s orders include radio silence at all times. Picard orders MacDuff to set a course towards the Lysian command center. Troi has a strong feeling that the war is wrong but can't pin down a reason, and Riker suggests it is just due to the general nature of war. When Riker returns to his quarters, he finds Ro waiting for him. As the Enterprise crosses into Lysian space, a Lysian destroyer tries to hail the Enterprise. Picard wants to open a channel but MacDuff suggests that that may be how they lost their memories to begin with - by allowing a communications channel to be open. The Lysian destroyer starts to fire at the Enterprise, but the Enterprise easily destroys the destroyer. Troi also inexplicably feels that Riker is very "familiar"; the two realize they have some connection when he finds a book she gave him as a gift "with love", producing a rather awkward moment when Ro arrives and sees them nearly kissing before kissing Riker herself once Troi leaves. Efforts to repair the memory loss have been limited, as La Forge cannot gain access to more detailed personnel files or medical records that might allow Dr. Crusher to safely attempt to restore the crew's memories; MacDuff volunteers despite the risks, but Crusher stops her efforts when he apparently begins having seizures, missing MacDuff's slight smile as she walks away. Picard wonders if the Federation is truly at war with such a technologically inferior enemy. He feels a moral dilemma, comparing his situation to being given a gun and told to kill a stranger but still wanting to know why; MacDuff counters that it would be wrong to allow the war to continue and claim millions of lives just because Picard is experiencing moral qualms. MacDuff has a private conversation with Worf, his fellow warrior, and warns him there might be a situation where a split-second decision may need to be made, even if Picard has not yet given the orders to do so. The Enterprise proceeds towards the Lysian Central Command, where it is intercepted by unmanned Lysian sentry pods. These vessels are easily destroyed, and the Enterprise proceeds to the command center. Commander Data informs Picard that the Lysian command center is virtually defenseless with over 15,000 people aboard. One photon torpedo could destroy the entire structure, while its entire arsenal would not even damage Enterprise with its shields down. Troi again insists the situation is wrong, and Riker poses the question: How could the Federation's mortal enemy be over 100 years behind in weapons technology? MacDuff insists that Picard destroy the station, but Picard refuses to fire on defenseless people; MacDuff declares that something is wrong with the captain and attempts to assume command, giving Worf an order to fire. When Worf refuses, MacDuff knocks him away with surprising force and tries to fire himself. Riker shoots him with his phaser. The shot knocks him back and reveals a shocking fact; he is not Human. Worf and Riker then combine their phaser shots to knock MacDuff to the floor and subdue him. Determining that there was an artificial effect suppressing the crew's memories, Dr. Crusher works to quickly restore them. MacDuff is identified as a Satarran, a race which has been at war with the Lysians for decades. Despite their skill with memory suppression, the Satarrans lacked sophisticated weapons technology, and so had plotted to hijack the Enterprise and tilt the war in their favor. With MacDuff's plan foiled, the Enterprise heads off to its next assignment–although Riker remains uneasy when he encounters Troi and Ro intensely conversing in the Ten Forward bar. Ro insists somewhat facetiously that they have a memory they will both treasure; Troi concludes that such actions tend to result from subconscious desires. When Riker concedes confusion, she smiles and assures him that "if you're still confused tomorrow, you know where my office is." Memorable Quotes "Data, chess isn't just a game of ploys and gambits; it's a game of intuition." "Hmm. You are a challenging opponent, Counselor." : - Troi after defeating Data at a game of chess in Ten Forward "I don't know who any of you are." "Nor do I. I don't... I don't even remember who I am." : - Riker and Picard on the bridge after having their memories blocked "It looks like I'm the pilot." : - Ro Laren (To Picard) "Looks like you're the leader." (Picard counts his pips.) "Perhaps we should not jump to conclusions." (Worf points to his baldric) "I am decorated as well." : - Riker and Worf, trying to determine the leader after Riker counts his pips "We're going to search the ship." "Very well. Proceed." : - Riker and Worf (Data pops up from behind the bar's counter.) "Can I get you something? A beverage?" : - Data to Riker, Ro and Troi in Ten Forward "Contact the operations officer to assist you." "He's in Ten Forward, waiting tables." : - Picard and Ro on Data "For all we know, you and I could be married." "For all we know, you and I could hate each other." : - Riker and Ro "You must've been one hell of a bartender." : - La Forge, commenting on the speed at which Data moves "We must attack!!!" "I do not fire on defenseless people." : - "MacDuff" and Picard, realizing once and for all what's going on isn't right "Commander, don't worry about it. As far as I'm concerned, you and I have shared something that we will treasure forever." : - Ro, to Riker on their brief relationship Background Information Story and production * "Conundrum" was filmed between Monday and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 8 and Paramount Stage 9. Second unit inserts were filmed on Thursday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. * The majority of the teleplay was in fact written by Joe Menosky, who went uncredited for his work. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * This story grew from one of several amnesia stories first pitched in Season Four. Michael Piller felt that this episode didn't quite do justice to the original pitch, which involved drafting soldiers by rewriting their memories. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) A similar story plays out in , and . * This episode is a bottle show. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * First UK airdate: March 22 1995 * Picard confides to Macduff that he feels as if he has been given a weapon, sent into a room, and told to shoot a stranger. This is a reference to the novel The Manchurian Candidate by Richard Condon, a story also dealing with memory loss. Sets and props * The Lysian Central Command model was previously used as the Edo God in . * As a memory-less Ro Laren waits for him in bed, we see that Commander Riker has a horga'hn in his quarters. The horga'hn was first seen in when Riker asked Captain Picard to acquire a horga'hn for him while the captain vacationed on Risa. Picard didn't know until afterward that Riker was setting him up to appear that he was seeking jamaharon. * One of the chess pieces at the beginning of the episode bears a resemblance to the Robot B-9 from Lost In Space. Continuity * As the crew attempts to learn more about their identities from the computer's databanks, we learn a great deal of biographical data of the Enterprise-D crew in the form of computer readouts. See personnel file. * The tune Riker plays on his trombone is "The Nearness of You" by Hoagy Carmichael. He had previously performed this with the holographic jazz band in . * This episode marks the third time Picard is seen at the helm of the Enterprise during the series. The other times were in and . Awards * This episode won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects, sharing it in a tie with . Reception * A mission report for this episode by John Sayers was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 20, pp. 43-46. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 57, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.5, * As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Erich Anderson as Keiran MacDuff * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren Co-stars * Liz Vassey as Kristin * Erick Weiss as Crewman * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited co-stars * Rachen Assapiomonwait as Nelson * Lena Banks as operations division ensign * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Carl David Burks as Russell * Gerard David, Jr. as operations division ensign * Lanier Edwards as command division ensign * Gina Gallante as science division officer * Grace Harrell as operations division officer * Hawthorne as civilian * Christie Haydon as command division ensign * Gary Hunter as science division officer * Kast as command division officer * Mark Lentry as civilian * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign * Keith Rayve as civilian * Noriko Suzuki as operations division ensign * Talbot as Ten Forward waitress * John Tampoya as command division ensign * Théyard as science division officer * Uchizono as civilian * Christina Wegler Miles as command division ensign * unknown actor as Ten Forward waiter Stunt doubles * Christopher Doyle as stunt double for Erich Anderson (deleted scene) * Rusty McClennon as stunt double for Michael Dorn Stand-ins * David Keith Anderson - stand-in for LeVar Burton * Margaret Flores - stand-in for Michelle Forbes * Mark Lentry - stand-in for Erich Anderson & Brent Spiner * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner, Erich Anderson & Erick Weiss * Melba - stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Lorine Mendell - stand-in for Gates McFadden & Michelle Forbes * Richard Sarstedt - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Terri - stand-in for Liz Vassey & Michelle Forbes * Dennis Tracy - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Guy Vardaman - stand-in for Brent Spiner * James Washington - stand-in for Michael Dorn References 47-C; 2305; 2323; 2324; 2327; 2334; 2334; 2336; 2338; 2340; 2341; 2345; 2350; 2352; 2355; 2356; 2358; 2359; 2364; Alaska; As You Like It; Bajora; battleship; Betazed; bioelectric field; Copernicus City; Crusher, Wesley R.; diencephalon; el-Mitra Exchange; Emerald Wading Pool; Federation; France; Gamma Canaris N; hippocampus; horga'hn; Howard, Isabel; Howard, Paul; Keats, John; kilojoule; Kriskov Gambit; La Barre; Luna; Lunar colonies; Lysia; Lysians; Lysian Alliance; Lysian Central Command; Lysian destroyer; Lysian sentry pod; Lysian system; MacDuff, Joseph; MacDuff, Les; megajoule; Ode to Psyche; optical data network; personnel file; phaser bank; Picard, Maurice; Omicron Theta; Picard, Yvette; pulse laser; red alert; Risa; Ro Gale; Ro Talia; Samarian sunset; Satarrans; Satarran starship; Soong, Noonian; Starbase 301; Sumiko IV; Starfleet Academy; three-dimensional chess; Troi, Ian Andrew "Alex"; trombone; turbolift |next= }} de:Mission ohne Gedächtnis es:Conundrum fr:Conundrum it:Amnesia (episodio) ja:TNG:謎めいた記憶喪失 nl:Conundrum pl:Conundrum Category:TNG episodes